EL DÍA QUE NOS CONOCIMOS
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Una historia de como dos amigos se conocen.


HOLA A TODOS YA VOLVI DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y ESTA VEZ CON UNA ANECDOTA QUE CONTAR DE MI HISTORIA CUARTO SUCIO Y ESQUE YO NO PENSE QUE FUERA A TENER REVIEWS PORQUE SURGIO DE UNA APUESTA PERO SI TUVO Y LE AGRADESCO A Kittylil y Chiara Polairix Edelstein GRASIAS SUS REVIEWS EN CUANTO PUEDA ME PASO A LEER UNA DE SUS HISTORIAS. POR EL MOMENTO LES EXPLICARE UNOS PUNTOS SENCILLOS PRIMERO;

*opinión personal de la autora*

—parlamento de algún personaje—

(Descripción de alguna escena)

 **Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los oc los demas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Ahora si disfruten el fic.**

#####################################################################################

 **"EL DÍA QUE NOS CONOCIMOS"**

En lo profundo de la zona fantasma, dentro una de las tantas guaridas se encontraban un par de fantasmas, uno masculino de piel azulada, ojos rojos y un rostro serio vestido con una capa con capucha negra y un traje elegante, y una fantasma femenina de piel blanca como la nieve ojos azules como el interior del hielo con chapetes rosas y cabello largo tan blanco como la escarcha usando un vestido azul cielo estraple con un bordeado morado en el escote y guantes azules de un tono mas ligero que su vestido. Ambos se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la torre reloj colocando unas cosas las cuales eran;

-un reloj de pendulo

-un muñeco de trapo

-una gema azul que en su interior guardaba un alma morada

-una rosa blanca y

-una obsidiana en forma de corazón.

Ambos se encontraban listos al menos el fantasma de ojos rojos justo cuando hiba a pronunciar las palabras la fantasma blanca lo interrumpio —Horario cariño, ¿Estás seguro de esto?— dijo con un rostro pensativo, a lo que su marido respondió de forma seriaseria —se lo que piensas Yena pero no estare aqui por siempre y no puedo el puesto a Crono así que es necesario esto— ella solo asintió recordando en la clase de monstruo que se había convertido su hijo, despues Horario resito un hechizo en latín que no se le entendía, se formo una cortina de humo alrededor de los objetos que al dispersarse mostro a un niño fantasmal algo cachetón de ojos rojo bordeados de negro con unos dientes de conejo y desnudo *ja! realmente estabaestaba vestidovestido y si pensarón cosas sucias ¡PEDOFILOS! * tenia puesto una sudadera blanca pans blancos y unas botas blancas, el pequeño niño miro a los fantasmas adultos algo confundido hasta que decidió preguntar —¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?— se notaba algo nervioso por lo que Yena instantaneamente lo abrazo diciendole de la unica forma que una madre puede decir —chiquitó yo soy tu madre Yena y él— dijo señalando a Horario —es tu padre Horario— deinmediato Horario respondió de forma seria —más bien soy tu maestro y dime pequeño ¿Comó quieres que te llamemos?— el pequeño penso por un momento y dijo inocentemente —no sé— Yena y Horario pensarón minutos hasta que Yena dijo —que tal si te llamamos Reloj— al pequeño se le abrierón los ojos como platos y asintió.

Habían transcurrido dos dias desde que el pequeño Reloj llego a la vida de ambos fantasmas, Yena se mostraba mucho más feliz, mientras que Horario era algo estricto con el, Reloj no entendía el porque su maestro era tan duro con el solo era un niño. Durante una clase de matematicas*como odio esa palabra* el pequeño niño veia la ventana emocionado Horario lo noto al instante y detuvo la clase para llamarle la atención —Reloj, estoy aquí — el pequeño fantasma reacciono de manera alarmada —π pí es igual a tres punto catorce dieciseis— Horario puso una cara seria sin saber que le sucedia a su alumno y pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle —Relojito, ¿Por qué miras tanto la ventana? — Reloj lo miro y decidió que era hora de ser honesto con su maestro —maestro, yo, bueno, quisiera salir a jugar— dijo mirando hacia abajo, Horario miro al pequeño fantasma ansioso por conocer la zona fantasma y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo salir pero no sin unas advertencias —esta bien— Reloj sonrió y coloco todos sus utiles en su sitio pero cuando ya hiba a llegar a la puerta Horario lo detuvo en seco —Relojito— dijo el maestro del tiempo de forma seria —antes de irte te dare unos consejos para que no te pase nada— el pequeño asintió y esperando los consejos de su maestro —¡No te alejes del perimetro de la torre en ningun momento¡, ¡Siempre cuidate la espalda nunca sabes que clase de fantasma esta detrás de ti!, ¡Y si ves a algún extraño no debes hablar con él ven directo a casa! Entendiste Relojito— sin embargo Reloj quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar tantos consejos encerio era necesario o era que Horario se preocupaba por el, no le dio importancia y se fue, claro como era de esperarse no hizo caso a nada.

Mientras exploraba la zona fantasma sintió que alguien lo seguia pero al voltearse no veia a nadie empezo a volar más rapido cuando choco con alguien no muy amistoso —ey, ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!— preguntó molesto era un fantasma de piel verde y ojos rojos bordeados de negro, —fue un accidente...— eso fue lo que dijo Reloj antes que el otro fantasma más grande que el lo empujara, y justo cuando lo hiba a patear en el suelo aparecio otro fantasma más pequeño que el fantasma verde, detuvo el golpe y le dijo con aire de pocos amigos —Vortex, deja de molestar a los niños pequeños y metete con alguien de tu tamaño— Vortex hizo una mueca y cuando lo hiba a golpear escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba —Vortex, hora de entrenar— el fantasma verde detuvo el puñetazo y se fue de mala gana. Reloj seguia en el suelo tratando de procesar todo cuando le ofrecierón ayuda para levantarse era el fantasma que le ayudo, ahora lo podia ver mejor tenia la cara grisacea ojos rojo y bordeados de negro y su cuerpo parecia un cielo nocturno sin mencionar su cabello negro azabache y rasgos femeninos sin embargo acepto su ayuda, tal vez podrían ser amigos así que no perdió el "tiempo" *sí chiste malo* y se presentó —Hola! Soy Reloj — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro —mi nombre es Nocturno— respondió de manera seria a lo que Reloj añadio —olle grasias por salvarme de ese tipo— Nocturno lo miro de forma seria y le dijo —¿Qué acaso no sabes nada de Vortex?— Reloj movio negando con la cabeza, Nocturno al ver esto le preguntó —¿pues cuantos dias tienen de nacido?— Reloj vio su pecho y respondió —tres— Nocturno suspiro y hablo —tres dias tres dias, eres un escuincle por eso no sabes nada— Reloj lo miro algo enojado —¿cuantos dias tienes tú?— preguntó algo enfadado y la respuesta de Nocturno lo enfado más —yo tengo cuatro dias— Reloj hizo un puchero y menciono —si gran diferencia— de repente Reloj recordo un juego que le había enseñado su mamá, toco a Nocturno y empezo a saltar de un lado a otro —te toque te toca te toque te toca es tu turno, es tu turno...hola tu corres yo te toco, no sabes como se juega— Nocturno nego con la cabeza algo que Reloj entendío facilmente.

Despues de un rato le había explicado y estaban jugando felizmente, hasta que se escucho una voz mascuilina —Nocturno es hora de que te alimentes— Nocturno y Reloj levantarón la vista encontrandose con un fantasma muy parecido a Nocturno solo que el cabello chino y levemente más largo —maestro Dekher, lamento no haber llegado antes esque me distraje jugando— Dekher miro a Reloj y supo deinmediato quien era —supongo que eres Reloj el nuevo alumno de Horario ¿verdad?— Reloj asintió feliz porque penso que su maestro alardeaba de el pero se equivoco —JAJAJA! el alumno que no da una ay, Nocturno vamonos despidete de tu amigo— Reloj quedo con la mirada baja al escuchar lo que dijo Dekher y si seguido veia la ventana dandose una idea de lo que era salir pero pronto escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos —hasta luego Reloj nos vemos mañana — dijo Nocturno —ok hasta mañana — respondió Reloj.

Al día siguiente Reloj y Nocturno estaban jugando "el lince/ *Dulce infancia juegos y caricaturas* Reloj hiba ganando, hasta que llegó Horario a ver si su alumno había hecho la tarea de matematicas *Review si ustedes tambien odian esa palabra* —Relojito, ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?— preguntó Horario algo preocupado, Reloj recordo lo que dijo Dekher y decidio demostrarle a su maestro que el tambien podia dar una así que respondió —sí ya la hice maestro — Horario se fue algo descontento por que ya sabía que era mentira, aunque Reloj y Nocturno no lo notarón ellos continuarón con su juego hasta que los dos empatarón en el juego de mesa decidierón "jugar" afuera ya que Reloj tenia que terminar su tarea, despues de terminarla se la mostrarón a Horario claro que habían hecho trampa *calculadora cof-cof* volvierón a jugar el lince pero esta vez en una mini isla flotante bastante tranquila debajo de un árbol que estaba junto a un arrollo hicierón una promesa que jamás olvidarian —Nocturno siempre seremos los mejores amigo ¿Cierto?— preguntó Reloj con una sonrisa en su rostro y la respuesta de Nocturno fue obvia —Sí, Reloj siempre — (se ve un alejamiento en camara lenta que se detiene al climax del paisaje)

 **#########################################################################################**

 **Bueno aquí se acaba el espero les haiga gustado y que esto me haiga quedado mejor que los otros fics y si no nimodo se aguantan bueno nos leemos luego besos y abrazos ^-^**


End file.
